


Imposter

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: One day, Ethan finds Hailey standing at his door. Her behavior is unusual, but he can't figure out what's wrong with her.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Imposter

When Ethan came home that day, he was surprised to find Hailey standing right outside his door, looking at it with what seemed a curious look. Frowning for a moment, he stepped up, joining her.

“Hailey? What are you doing here?”

“Well… I came to see you, Dr. Hot- Ethan!” She said as if it was the most obvious answer in the whole world.

“Yes… I can see that… What I meant is… You have the key.”

“Oh. Huh…”

She frowned for a moment, but it was soon replaced with a forced smile.

“I must have left it at home! Silly me! So, will you let me in, now?”

“Sure…”

Ethan eyed her sceptically, not quite sure of what was going on. From those few seconds of talking, he could tell something was off about her today. Since she had the day off, he didn’t see her until now and… she seemed different in some way. Physically speaking, she was dressed as she usually was, some jeans with a grey shirt and with her hair tied up in her usual ponytail. But… Her whole body language along with her attitude was not like it always was. Did she have a bad day? Something on her mind? Did she catch a cold? Ethan’s mind started to race with worry, all these questions competing for his attention as he turned his key in his door lock.

He pushed the door and let her come inside first before he joined her and closed the door behind him. Immediately, like it was the case every time he came home from work, Jenner came to him, yipping happily. But then, something unusual happened. When the dog saw Hailey, she stopped, eyeing her curiously for a few seconds. Then, she let out a bark that made the younger doctor jump.

“Enough, Jenner! Stop!”

The dog remained on her guard, growling slightly, and stopping only when Ethan raised his voice again, making the pet leave. Ethan sighed, turning towards his girlfriend.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over her… You know she never acts like this.”

“Yeah… It’s okay, I know it’s not personal. Anyway… May I use the bathroom?”

“Why are you asking? You know you…”

“Nevermind, thanks!”

Hailey walked away and closed the bathroom door behind her once she stepped inside. With what he had just witnessed, Ethan had even more questions. First of them being related to Jenner. His dog _adored_ Hailey, almost preferring her over him. So… Why did she react this way? Like she was some stranger?

Not only that… What was up with _her_? She was acting in a way that was so bizarre! What was going on?

Before he let his worry overwhelm him, he heard her flush the toilet and saw her walk back in the living room.

“So tell me, Ethan… How long have you lived here?”

“Huh… Five years? Why?”

“I was just wondering… You really have a nice apartment and… the view from the window is really pretty too!”

Thinking about the night where they made love against the windows, Ethan blushed, coughing before he watched her turn towards him.

“How much is the rent?”

“About $12K. Why?”

“Huh. It’s a nice place, but… Don’t you think it’s expensive for someone who lives alone?”

“It’s not like I can’t afford it. Hails, what’s going on?”

She eyed him.

“What do you mean? Nothing!”

“Are you sure you’re alright? You seem… On edge, today.”

“I’m just… curious about your way of living, that’s all! Nothing’s going on at all!”

“Right… I’m going to pour myself some scotch. Want some?”

“Ew, no. It’s an old person’s drink.”

Hailey’s eyes widened.

“I… I mean! No… No, thank you. Don’t you have… something softer?”

“Softer?”

“Yeah! Like… Martini or… rosé.”

Ethan’s eyes widened this time. He wasn’t sure if she was actually joking or if she was being serious. Still, he poured himself a glass, drinking it in one gulp before setting the glass down and looking at her.

“Who are you?” He finally asked.

“Excuse me?”

“Who _are_ you?”

“What kind of question is this? Ethan, you know who I am.”

“Do I, really?”

“Fine, I’ll indulge. I’m Hailey, your…”

“I don’t believe you are, actually.”

“Who else could I possibly be? Do you even know what you’re suggesting? This isn’t some alternate dimension or whatever!”

Ethan stopped, taking in her words. Indeed. She was right. But just when he started to doubt himself, his phone rang. Taking it in his hand, he sighed.

“So tell me… If you’re really who you say you are… Can you tell me why you’re calling me, _Hailey_?” He said, turning his screen so she could see it.

This time, he could see the color drain from her face. But then, she sighed, groaning.

“Gah! She’s so impatient! Okay… Just pick up and tell her to join us.”

As she went to sit down with her arms crossed on the couch, Ethan picked up the call, finally hearing her for real.

“Hey… Are you two done introducing yourselves to each other?” She asked.

“Not quite… I might need some explanations, here.”

“Understandable. I’ll be right up.”

She hung up, but her absence was barely felt since she was entering the apartment a few minutes later. This time, Jenner ran and jumped on her, making the resident laugh.

“Hey girl, I missed you! Oh yes, I missed you too!”

Once the dog stepped back, Hailey smiled.

“Y’know, you could have told me there was going to be a dog. You know I get poor luck whenever it comes to them.” Grumbled the fake-Hailey.

“But Jenner’s such a sweet girl! How could I…”

“Hum-hum.”

The two of them turned towards Ethan who had one of his brows shot up and his arms crossed, his right foot tapping on the floor, making clear he was awaiting an explanation. Hailey smiled apologetically and stepped forward, hooking her arm around her double’s waist.

“Ethan… This is Stacey… My twin.”

“Yes, that much was clear already, thank you.”

“Jeez, you weren’t kidding when you said he was hot, but very serious…”

Hailey blushed, but Ethan kept watching the two sisters in front of him.

“Anyway… You seem like an okay guy, Ethan. In general, at least.”

“Thank… you?”

He shook his head.

“Anyway. Can one of you tell me what you two were hoping to achieve? I hope this wasn’t some kind of test to see…”

“Oh, no! Not at all! You have nothing to prove to me, Ethan.”

“Yeah… She told me so too and when my sister tells me something… I know I can trust her gut. She usually is right.”

“Indeed. It still doesn’t answer my question.”

“Well then, Cey! Don’t make him wait any longer!”

Stacey rolled her eyes.

“I asked her to do it. I simply wanted you to show your true self when you’re not biased. Which could have happened if Ley had introduced me. Because whenever it comes to meeting the family, you might have had the reflex to enter in ‘impress them’ mode, you know? And since I assume you act like your true self when she’s with you and that we are identical twins… I thought I could see this for myself. Although… I admit I’m surprised you didn’t try to touch me once. Not even the arm for guidance or anything!”

“Yeah… He still has to loosen up a little. But I’m starting to crack him, so…”

“I just didn’t because I felt that something was off! My subconscious must have known before I did that you weren’t my girlfriend and…”

“Wow. Do you always get in defensive mode that fast?”

“No!”

“Oh, he totally does.” Teased Hailey.

The two sisters laughed and he sighed, already knowing it was no use to debate against them. He had a fair disadvantage.

“Anyway, I should probably go. The show’s starting soon and I need to get in my real clothes asap. I’ll see you tomorrow, Lili?”

“Sure, it’s not everyday you come down to Boston to see me.”

“Well, I’m sorry I have a life in Philly! Anyway… It was nice to meet you, Ethan. I hope I get to see you around more often.”

“Likewise.”

Stacey left them alone for good and Hailey turned to Ethan.

“Why didn’t you tell me you have a sister? Even more, a twin?”

She shrugged.

“The topic never came. Anyway, I hope she didn’t do something inappropriate.”

“Except being a really bad actress? No… But… She almost called me something other than my name. Dr. Hot..?”

“No, she did _not_ let that slip! I’m going to kill her!” She screamed.

Ethan frowned, now curious. Hailey sighed.

“When I first brought you up to her… She nicknamed you Dr. Hotstuff… And it stayed.”

“Oh. I see. Also, just because I’m curious. You have different nicknames?”

“Yes, from when we were kids. We used the ending of our names. She’s CeCe, Cey is the shorter alternative, and I’m Lili, or Ley. The usual ones, Stace’ and Hails, were first given to us when we got in school, so…”

Ethan nodded.

“Well… It’s kind of cute.”

“You think so?”

“Everything about you is.”

Hailey smirked.

“Such a charmer! Not complaining, though.”

He smiled as well.

“I’m glad, but… just so we can be clear… You’re not ever switching places with her again without my acknowledgement.”

“Don’t worry about that. We’re not usually doing it… which is why you were able to figure out that she wasn’t me. We’re out of practice. Before today, we had not switched places since high school so… that says a lot. But enough about her! I missed you today. Mostly… I missed you and me. Together.”

To emphasize, she grabbed his hands, stepping closer to him with her delightful smile. He mimicked it, unable to stop himself.

“I missed you too.”

“Good.”

She melted into his embrace, sighing as he let go of her hands to settle them on her hips and lean his face closer to hers. As their lips were about to touch, the door opened back up.

“Sorry, I forgot… Woah. Talk about a change of scenery!”

The couple turned to see Stacey in the doorway, a stunned expression on her face.

“I just forgot my hotel’s keycard in the bathroom… I’ll be right out of your hair.”

“Hold on. You’re not getting away that easily.” Replied Hailey while parting from Ethan.

“What?”

“You let ‘Dr. Hotstuff’ slip!”

“No I didn’t! I _almost_ let it slip, but…”

“Oh no, you’re not getting away with this!”

On cue, Stacey dashed towards the bathroom, with Hailey right on her heels. Watching the two blondes run away, Ethan sighed, shaking his head with a hint of a smile on his face. He started to walk in the way they went.

“Don’t hurt yourselves, ladies, you’re both adults!”

“Oh, shut up, grandpa!”

“Don’t call my boyfriend ‘grandpa’!”

Ethan rolled his eyes. He had a feeling this was going to be his new normal with the two of them around. And if someday he thought he couldn’t handle it… Now, this idea sat well with him and he couldn’t wait to see more of that in the years to come.


End file.
